Magnetic tape storage media typically comprise servo information prerecorded in one or more of dedicated servo bands that extend next to data tracks for storing data, which servo bands extend in a longitudinal direction along the tape medium. A servo band typically is read by a dedicated servo reader of a tape head of a tape drive, into which tape drive a cartridge containing the tape medium is inserted to. The read servo information allows for determining a lateral deviation of the tape medium from a lateral reference position, which lateral reference position is desired for correctly reading data from and writing data to the tape medium by dedicated read and write elements of the tape head. A position error signal supplied by the servo reader may be translated into a control signal for an actuator for controlling a lateral position of the tape head with respect to the tape medium.